Goodbye isn't Forever
by DigiExpert
Summary: I watch as she gets onto the bus, holding back my tears until I’ve turned away to return to my car. I never knew one could feel so sad over a person leaving, that a person could have such an effect on someone... Oneshot. Femslash


**This is actually based on a true story. My girlfriend came to visit me and so this is my written version of our parting done in a different style. Changes were made in places, but those aren't necessary to list. I'm quite okay now, but that first day after she left was one hell of a day for me. I'm going to see her in March so things will be even better then. Read and review.**

**Obvious warning: Femslash. Don't like, don't read:D**

**Goodbye isn't Forever**

I watch as she gets onto the bus, holding back my tears until I've turned away to return to my car. I never knew one could feel so sad over a person leaving, that a person could have such an effect on someone. My hand is warm from where, moments ago, her fingers were intertwined with my own. I clench my fist tightly, trying to keep my tears from failing as I walk down that lonely sidewalk, unwilling to return to my life as it was before she came to visit me. I look up as I come closer to my car, moving around to the driver's side. I open the door and slip inside. Tommy's there, waiting for me. I take one look at him and I burst into tears. "Take as long as you need to… cry as much as you need to," he whispers to me as he leans over to rub my back.

I sit there and simply let the salty tears fall all over the steering wheel and my jacket. As I think of my jacket, I remember the jacket of mine she borrowed and cry more. If I could, I would have cried all night there in that very spot, but I knew I had to drive home. Once safely locked into my apartment I could cry to my heart's content, but for now I had to safely navigate the city and get myself home.

Turning the key in the ignition the car turns and starts, running smoothly. I drive home, Tommy helping me to navigate the streets, as I am unfamiliar with the city. I live in a smaller town outside of it. I don't cry on the drive home and Tommy keeps me sane and talking. I don't remember any of what we talk about. I only know that I am talking and not crying. I mustn't cry while driving and end up wrecking…I can't think of her sitting on the bus ready to go back north. Why oh why couldn't plane tickets have been cheaper? I wish then and there I could afford them, as I know her trip back will be long.

Tommy and I part ways at my apartment. He lives the next street over, and is walking back. I look up at him before he goes and wrap my arms tightly around him. "Thanks," I whisper softly. "Thanks for going with me to take her back. I never would have made it back by myself."

He hugs me back. "It'll be okay Kim… you'll see her soon. It's not too much longer before you'll be able to."

"If Billy were still around," I begin to rationalize, "If he were still around, I'm sure he could find a way to tweak the communicators so that we could teleport again."

"We can never use the morphing grid for our own personal gains, Kim. You know that's against the code of a Ranger."

I sigh as his words sink in. I know he's right of course, but I can't help but think of it. Teleporting would make things so much easier. I'd see her when I wanted or needed to, and vice versa. Of course it's against the code of a Ranger to abuse the morphing grid in such a fashion, but a lonely girl can dream, can't she?

"I'll check on you tomorrow, Kim. Don't isolate yourself from everyone and everything, and don't you dare call off work from crying. I know you'd try that."

"I'll be all right, Tommy. I'll try to be. She doesn't want me crying too much over her leaving, and I'm going to hold up my promise." He smiles softly at me in the darkness. For a second, it seems as though he has suddenly gone back to our high school days and this is a date we're parting from. Just as suddenly as he flashes back, he returns to reality.

I slip the key into my lock, slowly turning it. As I open my front door and flip on the light switch, I am suddenly hit by my emotions and all that took place in the span of 5 ½ days. I look to the couch, where she gave me my first kiss. I look at my counter, finding my camera and tripod next to it, suddenly remembering our impromptu photo shoot. As I walk the small hallway to my bedroom, I remember walking with her, her arm about my waist.

As soon as I walk into my bedroom, I lose it. A sob crosses my lips and the tears fall rapidly from my eyes and down my face. I cry out and can't stop the tears, the memories. They mean everything to me, she means everything to me. I somehow make it to my bed and fall upon it, sobbing harder as her smell mixed with my own wafts to my nose. I smell her and I smell us and I don't know how I can handle sleeping alone in my bed now. I slip off my jeans and t-shirt; I feel like doing nothing else, but curling up and crying. I reach over and realize she's left a shirt tucked under the blankets. I grasp it like it's all I've got left and cry.

The next thing I know is waking up to my alarm. I roll over and discover it's 6:30 in the morning. Shortly after realizing this, I then realize that she's not in my bed, but on a bus back to her apartment. I tear up again and lay there, crying. I soon get up, for I will keep my promise to Tommy. As I eat my breakfast, a few handfuls of Cheerios, my cell phone rings, and I instantly know by the ringtone that it's her. "Hello?" I choke into the phone.

"Hey you," she says softly. "I miss you, Kim."

"I miss you too, Kat. I didn't think it'd be so hard to let you go back."

"It's not hit me hard yet. I'm trying to make sure I make it back home in one piece, but I know as soon as I'm home, I'll cry just like you've been."

"I'm trying, I'm trying to keep my promise to you."

"It's okay. I just wanted to call and check in, all right? I've made it okay so far. I'll be home tonight and we can talk."

"Sleep cam too?" I ask, hoping she'll say yes.

"Of course. You know I'd never say no to that." I smile to myself. "I love you and miss you."

"I love you too, Kim. We'll be together soon again, okay?"

"I know. Call me later."

"Always," she replies before hanging up. I close my phone, gently setting it down onto the counter. I smile to myself, the first time I've smiled since she left. I know exactly what I'll do after work. I'll write her a letter, a nice letter and send it out tomorrow. I know she'd love that, and I'll do whatever I can to show her my love until we meet up again.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

** Author's sidenote: This semester's hella busy. It's my last before student teaching and so I have to majorly kick some ass to do well in classes. I have no idea how I'll update or when. I'm working on finding a summer job in Florida so... very busy :D You'll still get one shots from time to time! **


End file.
